Freundschaft, Hoffnung, Liebe
by Harry Fealis Moon
Summary: Für Yaris ist der Einstieg in etwas komplett neues, er muss sich gänzlich umstellen, neue Freunde finden, neue Erfahrungen machen, Zwiespalt und Hoffnung, Freundschaft und Feindschaft verstehen, und vor allem sich selbst unter Kontrolle halten.
1. Disclamer & Widmung

_Disclamer:_

_Alle Reche an Harry Potter, sowie dem Universum, in welchem die Geschichte spielt gehören J.K Rowling, bzw. ihrem Verlag, oder den Mächten, die sie vertreten. _

_Mit dieser Fanfiction verdiene ich weder Geld, oder haben einen anderweitigen finanziellen Nutzen, ich schreibe sie nur zum Spaß._

_Wörtliche Zitate aus HP, werde ich farblich hervorheben._

_Alle Charaktere, die neu hinzukommen, sowie ihre Handlungen gehören mir. _

_Widmung:_

_Ich möchte diese Geschichte einem ganz besonderen Menschen widmen. Einer Person, die meine längste und älteste Freundin ist. Eine Person, die ich sehr schätze und liebe._

_[-hfm-]_


	2. Ein neuer Abschnitt

**_Ein neuer Abschnitt_**

_Der enge Pfad war plötzlich zu Ende und sie standen am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees. Darüber auf der anderen Seite, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd im rabenschwarzen Himmel, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen._

„_Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!", rief Hagrid und deutete auf eine Flotte kleiner Boote, die am Ufer dümpelten__._

Yaris sah sich um, noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas gesehen. Unsicher klettere er in eines der letzen Boote. Die anderen Schüler schienen sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, oder hatten gar keine, denn sie unterhielten sich schon, als die Stimme des Wildhüters von Hogwarts erklang.

„_Alle drin?", rief Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich alleine hatte. „Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!"_

Der junge mit den dunkelbraunen Augen staunte nicht schlecht, als sich die Boote wie von selbst in Bewegung setzten. Wenn vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Geschnatter und Geschwätz in den anderen Booten hatte vernommen werden können, so war es jetzt still, und alle schauten wie gebannt auf das Schloss, welches auf dem Berg majestätisch thronte.

Nach einer kurzen Überfahrt, kamen die Boote an dem anderen Ende des Sees an, und fuhren in eine Art Bootsgarage. Dort angekommen kletterten sie aus dem Boot und warteten darauf, was sie nun tun sollten. Hagrid teilte sie in Zweierpaare ein und sie gingen gemeinsam eine lange Treppe nach oben, die vor einem großen Eichenportal endete. Dort klopfte Hagrid dreimal an das Schlosstor.

Während sie schweigend warteten, schaute Yaris sich einen Partner an. Es war ein Mädchen, welches scheinbar genauso gespannt war und nicht wusste, was sie erwarten sollte. Sie hatte blonde Haare, welche ihr über ihre Schultern fielen. In ihrem Gesicht schauten ihn zwei schöne grüne Augen an, ein freundlich lächelnder Mund, sowie eine Stupsnase rundeten das gesamte Aussehen ob.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich auch schon das Schultor und eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem smaragdgrünen Umhang trat heraus. Sie schaute die neuen Erstklässler mit einem strengen Blick an, und Yaris musste einen Anflug von Angst hinunter schlucken. Hagrid übergab die neuen Schüler der Frau, die er mit Professor McGonagall angesprochen hatte.

Mit einem Handzeichen befand sie den Schülern ihr zu folgen. Der kurze Marsch führte durch eine Große Halle. Mit Staunen sah er zur Decke nach oben und stellte fest, dass gar keine Decke dazu sein schien, denn man konnte dem Himmel sehen, was ihn für einen Moment einen Schrecken durch die Glieder fuhren lies, denn der Himmel war Wolken zerfetzt und es sah so aus, als würde es jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen. Hinter ihm hörte Yaris, aber ein Mädchen zu seinem Partner sagen.

„Die Decke ist nur verzaubert, sodass sie so aussieht wie der Himmel draußen." Es war noch nicht lange Still, da fuhr das Mädchen fort: „Das steht in der Geschichte von Hogwarts". Scheinbar hatte ihr Partner sie verwundert angesehen woher das Mädchen solche Dinge wusste.

Sie kamen zu einer kleinen Kammer, in die Professor McGonagall sie führte. Als die Schüler sich ordentlich und vor allem leise aufgestellt hatten, Professor McGonagall hatte eine Art, die Schüler zu Ruhe und Ordnung zu veranlassen ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, begann sie zu sprechen:

„_Willkommen in Hogwarts. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigenen, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird._

_Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht._

_Ich komme zurück sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Bitte bliebt ruhig, während ihr wartet."_

Nach dieser Ansprache schaute Yarin an sich herab um sicher zu gehen, dass er gut genug aussah. Sein Kopf schien all die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit noch nicht ganz verkraftet zu haben. Vor knapp 1 Monat hatte er einen Brief bekommen. Einen Brief per Eule. In diesem Brief wurde ihm erklärt, dass er ein Zauberei sei, und ab dem 1. September an eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen sollte. Es hatte ihn fast ein Schlag getroffen, denn sein Vater war Architekt und seine Mutter arbeitete auf einer Bank. Erst nachdem ein alter Mann, der sich als Professor Dumbledore vorgestellt hatte, und ihnen erklärt habe er sei der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule, die Yaris ab September beuchen solle, fing der Junge an zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich ein Zauber war, nicht ohne das Professor Dumbledore ihm einige Zauber vorführen musste.

Er trug genau die anderen Schüler einen schwarzen Umhang, welche mit dem Wappen der Schule bestickt waren. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd, ohne Krawatte, darüber ein Pullover mit V Ausschnitt. Unter dem langen Umhang der Schuluniform trug er normale schwarze Jeanshosen, sowie Turnschuhe. Alles in allem war er mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden, denn nach einigen scheuen Blicken stellte er fest, dass auch die anderen Kinder ähnlich gekleidet waren, abgesehen von den Schuluniformen. Mit einigen raschen Bewegungen legte er seine braunen Haare so wie er es gerne hatte. Er war noch so sehr mit sich und seinem Aussehen beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie anderen Schüler eifrig darüber diskutierten, wie sie wohl in die Häuser eingeteilt werden sollten. Erst als ein Schrei durch die Reihen ging sah er auf_. „Was zum -?"_

_E_r konnte gerade noch erkennen wie ein Geist, ein echter silbrig glänzender Geist durch die Wand geschwebt kam. Yaris blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen und er wusste nicht, ob er Angst haben sollte und versuchen sollte zu flüchten. Er entschied sich zu bleiben da er so oder so nicht wusste wo er hin sollte und sah sich die Geister genauer an. Es waren zwei, ein sehr dicker Mönch, sowie ein edel gekleideter Mann mit Halskrause, der aussah, als würde er nicht in diese Zeit passen, was wahrscheinlich auch stimmte, wie Yaris später einfiel. Doch im Moment kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Er hatte aber nicht viel Zeit sich seinem Staunen hinzugeben, denn Professor McGonagall kam wieder zurück und wies die neuen Schüler an, sich wieder in Zweierreihen aufzustellen. Alle gehorchten ihr augenblicklich.

So verließen sie im Gänsemarsch den kleinen Raum, und gingen durch ein großes Tor hinein in eine riesig wirkende Halle, welche sie vor wenigen Minuten schon gesehen hatte, nur war sie jetzt voller Schüler und Tische, in jeder Ecke einer, und am Kopfende noch ein Tisch, an dem wie es schien die Lehrer saßen. Professor McGonagall führte sie vorbei an allen Tischen, sodass die anderen Schüler lange und ausgiebige Blicke auf sie werfen konnten. Yaris fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

Vor dem Lehrertisch blieben sie stehen und Yaris sah einen kleinen Schemel, auf dem ein alter und sehr zerschlissener Hut lag.

Angstscheiß stand ihm auf die Stirn und sein Herz begann wie Wild zu pochen. Was sollten sie mit diesem Hut nur machen, doch bevor zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, tat sich ein Riss in der Krempe des Hutes auf und er begann zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen_

_Sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft den anderen, wo man kann, und vor Arbeit_

_keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die_

_Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Yaris sah sich erleichtert um und konnte in den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler dieselbe Erleichterung sehen, die er auch selbst empfand. Sie sollten also nur den Hut aufsetzen und dieser würde ihnen sagen in welches Haus sie kommen sollten. Nach diesem Moment der Erleichterung kamen aber auch schon wieder Zweifel in welches Haus er kommen sollte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welche der Eigenschaften er hatte, er war weder besonders mutig noch klug, auch war er nicht listig oder treu. Auch war er sich sicher, dass der Hut gemeine Fragen stellen würde.

Nachdem der Beifall der anderen Schüler abgeklungen war begann Professor McGonagall erneu zu sprechen: _„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann. Abbot, Hannah"_Das Mädchen neben Yaris schluckte einmal, nahm tief Luft und ging nach vorne. Nach wenigen Minuten rief der Hut laut „Hufflepuff!" Das Mädchen stand erleichtert auf, und ging zu dem Tisch zu ihrer Rechten, der begeistert klatschte und jubelte. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Das Mädchen welches zuvor etwas über die verzauberte Decke gesagt hatte kam noch Gryffindor. Also Professor McGonagall Harry Potter aufrief wurde ein Getuschel in der Halle laut. Yaris kannte den Namen nicht, es musste wohl eine in der Zauberwelt bekannte Persönlichkeit sein, doch als er den Jungen genauer musterte, schien dieser genauso verwirrt zu sein wie er. Nach einer Weile wurde er nach Gryffindor geschickt. Der Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle brav in ohrenbetäubenden Beifall aus, und der Junge ging erleichtert zu seinen neuen Hauskameraden. Als Professor McGonagall endlich Quentin, Yaris aufrief ging der Junge langsam nach vorne. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und konnte die Große Halle mit all ihren Schülern sehen, die alle IHN anzustarren schienen. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und der Junge merkte, dass die Professorin ihm den Hut aufgesetzt haben musste. Kaum war der Hut über seine Augen gerutscht, als er auch schon eine leise, piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Oh … ein schwieriger Fall, du hast von allem etwas, aber weißt noch nicht wie du es einsetzen sollst. Schwierig, schwierig. Ich denke Ravenclaw passt am wenigsten, dafür hast du nicht den Ehrgeiz. Hufflepuff oder Slytherin oder doch Gryffindor. Du hast jede Menge Vorurteile, aber nicht wie sie ein Slytherin hätte. Ich denke es wird ein HUFFLEPUFF."

Das letzte Wort hatte er laut ausgesprochen. Yaris zog den Hut aus, und ging erleichtert zu seinem neuen Tisch der lautstark applaudierte. Er setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben das Mädchen, dass schon vorhin an seiner Seite war.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er schon im Gespräch mit den anderen Schülern vertieft, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter wieder an sein Rednerpult getreten war.

„_Willkommen", rief er. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"_

Yaris sah seine Mitschüler verwundert an, die seinen Blick lachend erwiderten. Noch bevor er etwas sagen musste, sagte ein älter Schüler, nein Professor Dumbledore ist nicht verrückt, zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne, er liebt es einfach nur Scherze zu machen.

Yaris nickte unsicher und sah gerade noch, wie sich der Tisch vor ihnen wie von Zauberhand mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten zu füllen begann.

Da er den halben Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte tat er es den anderen nach und häufte sich den Teller voll und begann zu essen. Nachdem er satt war, die Platten waren noch genauso voll wie zu Beginn des Mahls lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete die anderen Schüler. Die meisten unterhielten sich, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht hatten, oder über die neuen Schüler. Neben ihm unterhielt sich ein Mädchen, dass er wie er sich erinnerte Susan Bones hielt mit Justin Finch-Fletcher über ihre Herkunft. Justin kam wie Yaris aus einer Familie dessen Eltern Muggel waren. Nach einer Weile schloss sich Yaris dem Gespräch an.

_[-hfm-]_


	3. Die erste Nacht in Hufflepuff

**Die erste Nacht in Hufflepuff**

Nach einiger Zeit, Susan Bones erzählte gerade, dass ihre Großmutter eine wichtige Frau im Zaubereiministerim sei, Yaris lauschte gespannt was seine Mitschüler zum besten gaben, vor allem die Geschichten der Kinder aus Zauberfamilien fand er äußerst spannend, hörte Yaris hinter sich eine freundlich Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich genau wie seine Mitschüler um und sah einen älteren Schüler. „Ich bin Alex McHerp", stellte sich der ältere Schüler vor. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler in Hufflepuff." Bei diesen Worten schwoll seine Brust unmerklich an, und man konnte das glänzende Abzeichen gut erkennen. „Ich zeige euch den Weg zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, außerdem bin ich immer gerne für euch da, wenn ihr etwas braucht. Bei uns in Hufflepuff hilft jeder jedem."

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Alex sichtlich der Überzeugung war, dass Hufflepuff das Beste der vier Häuser in Hogwarts war. Die neuen Erstklässler standen zögerlich auf und folgten dem hilfsbereiten und netten Fünftklässler durch eine große Tür ins Treppenhaus. Der Junge deutete auf die große marmorne Treppe und sagte dann: „Das ist die Große Treppe, wir gehen allerdings hier entlang" und deutete auf einen Flur, der neben der Treppe entlang ging. Die neuen Hufflepuff sahen sich verwundert an, warum sie nicht wie alle anderen Schüler die Große Treppe nehmen sollten. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken verstanden sie. Denn nach und nach verließen auch die anderen Schüler die Große Halle und das Treppenhaus war voll Schüler, die alle redeten schubsten. Alex führte sie so gut es ging den Flur entlang, einige kleine Treppen nach oben, durch weitere Korridore bis sie schließlich im sechsten Stock vor einem kargen Wandvorhand zum stehen kamen. Als alle Schüler in Hörweite waren sagte Alex: „Hinter diesem Vorhang ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Geht einfach durch den Wandbehang hindurch. Es ist im Grunde dasselbe wie am Gleis neundreiviertel geht einfach durch die Wand und DENKT dabei das Passwort. Es lautet: Mitgefühl. Und denkt daran, wenn das Passwort vergesst oder falsch ist, lauft ihr gegen die Wand" Mit diesen Wort und einem wissenden grinsen ging er durch den Wandbehang und verschwand. Yaris sah seine Mitschüler an, und sie nickten. Nach und nach gingen auch sie durch den Wandbehang. Er nahm einmal tief Luft ging auf die Wand zu als er den Stoff spürte, dachte er ganz fest: MITGEFÜHL, MITGEFÜHL. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand er in einem weitläufigen und gemütlich aussehenden Raum. In großen und ganzen war der Raum ein Achteck. Allerdings war der innere Bereich abgesengt, sodass man drei Stufen nehmen musste um nach unten zu kommen. In diesem tieferen Bereich standen jede Menge kleiner Tischgruppen mit bequemen Sesseln darum. Um diesen Bereich herum, der Platz für mindestens fünfzig Leute bot, war ein weiter Ring, auf dem die neuen Schüler standen und den großem Raum mit staunenden Augen betrachteten. „Dies ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Alex ihnen, während sie auf der Balustrade einmal um den Gemeinschaftsraum herumgingen. „Hier macht ihr eure Hausaufgaben und könnt eure Freizeit verbringen. Die Jungs folgen mir bitte die Treppe nach oben und die Mädchen folgen Tiffany." Er deutete auf ein Mädchen, das am Ende der Gruppe stand. Auch sie lächelte freundlich. Sie hatte ebenfalls das silberfarbene V auf ihrem Umhang, was sie als Vertrauensschülerin auswies.

Yaris und die vier anderen Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang stiegen die Treppe nach oben. „Das ist euer Schlafsaal. Wie ihr sehr wurden eure Koffer schon nach oben gebracht, ihr braucht sie also nur noch auszupacken. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ihr jetzt erst einmal schlafen geht, es war ein langer Tag für euch und morgen beginnt auch schon der Unterricht. Das Frühstück beginnt um acht." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie der Junge alleine. Yaris sah sich in ihrem Schlafsaal um. Es standen fünf identisch aussehende Himmelbetten mit langen gelbschwarzen Vorhängen in dem Zimmer. Vor jedem Bett war ein offener Koffer platziert. Yaris entdeckte seinen Koffer sofort und ging zu seinem Bett. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Eigentlich war er noch gar nicht müde, also schaute er sich um, wie es seinen Mitschülern ging. Auch diese schienen nicht sonderlich müde zu sein. So saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich. Einiges wusste Yaris schon vom Abendessen, so kam Justin ebenfalls aus einem Muggelhaushalt. Samuel hatte eine Hexe zur Mutter und einen Muggel als Vater. Peter hingegen stammte aus einer reinen Zauberfamilie sein Bruder Cedric war ebenfalls in Hufflepuff. Tom, der kleinste in ihrer Runde hatte wie Samuel zwei verschiedene Eltern, Vater Zauberer und Mutter Nichtmagier, oder wie es die anderen nannten Muggel. Nachdem sich die Fünf noch lange über das für und wider und die Vorzüge der Zauberei und Hogwarts unterhalten hatten. Wobei Yaris und Justin meist nur zuhörten, denn sie hatten keine wirkliche Ahnung von Zauberei und Hogwarts schliefen sie ein.

Yaris konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so gut geschlafen zu haben wie in dieser Nacht in seinem neuen Himmelbett. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich komplett erholt und ausgeschlafen. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen um sich an die Vorkommnisse des letzend Abends zu erinnern, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass sie vergessen hat sich einen Wecker zu stellen. Mit einem Mal saß er Kerzen gerade im Bett nahm seine Uhr vom Nachtisch und schaute darauf. Es war gerade einmal halb acht. Er hätte schwören können, dass er viel länger geschlafen hatte.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite um seine Kameraden zu wecken, als er feststelle, dass sie auch gerade wach wurden. Was für ein Zufall dachte er sich, doch er ließ es dabei beruhen. Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie alle gewaschen und angezogen und standen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Unsicher ob sie auf Alex oder die Mädchen warten sollten. Erst jetzt fiel Yaris auf, dass sich das Wappen auf seinem Umhang verändert hatte. Als er sie gestern angezogen hatte, so zeigten sie nach das Schulwappen von Hogwarts. Heute Morgen aber, konnte er das Wappen des Hauses Hufflepuff auf seinem Umhang erkennen. Mit einem Lächeln stellte er fest, dass Zauberer aber auch an alles zu denken schienen.

Im selben Moment erschienen auch die Mädchen gefolgt von Tiffany und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle um gemeinsam zu Frühstücken. Auf dem Weg stellte er fest, dass die anderen Schüler nicht zusammen kamen. Die Erstklässler der anderen Häuser kamen einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen. Als Samuel Tiffany darauf ansprach, lächelte sie und sagte: „ Hufflepuff legt besonderen Wert drauf, dass man etwas gemeinsam erreicht. In keinem Haus ist die Verbundenheit und Hilfsbereitschaft untereinander so groß wie uns."

Als sie beim Frühstück saßen, Yaris tat sich gerade Honig auf seinen Toast, hörte er ein merkwürdigen Rascheln und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Die meisten Erstklässler an ihrem Tisch hatten dieselben Reaktionen. Yaris sah nach oben um zu sehen was dieses Geräusch verursacht haben könnte, als er jede Menge Eulen sah. Er ahnte schon, welchen Zweck das morgendliche Geflattere haben könne. Doch Alex beugte sich schon zu den Erstklässlern hinüber.

„Das ist die morgendliche Post, also wundert euch nicht. Eigentlich ist es jeden Morgen das Selbe, nur in der ersten Woche ist es besonders schlimm, denn viele Eltern schicken ihren Kindern vergessene Schulsachen hinterher."

Kurz nachdem Alex geendet hatte ging Professor Sprout an den Tisch entlang und verteilte Stundenpläne. Als sie Yaris und seinen Klassenkameraden ankam, hielt sie ihnen die Stundenpläne entgegen, und sagt: „ Ich bin Professor Sprout, eure Hauslehrerin. Es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid, dass ich gestern Abend nicht noch im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeischauen konnte." Yaris schaute die rundliche Hexe mittleren Alters an und nahm seinen Stundenplan. Er mochte Professor Sprout auf anhieb. Sie hatte eine mütterliche Art und sah nicht so streng aus wie Professor McGonagall. Als sie weiterging um den anderen Schülern ihre Stundenpläne zu geben schaute er direkt was ihn wohl heute erwarten würde. Das erste Fach was er haben sollte war Zauberkunst zusammen mit Ravenclaw. Danach zwei Stunden Zaubertränke ebenfalls mit den Ravenclaws. Nach dem Mittagessen Verwandlung. Über die nächsten Tage verteilten sich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei. Yaris freute sich ungemein endlich mit dem Lernen beginnen zu können denn er hatte schon zu Hause in einige seiner Bücher geschaut, aber war aus den meisten Sachen nicht schlau geworden.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihrer ersten Stunde Zauberkunst.

_[-hfm-]_


	4. Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts

A/N So das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. So langsam kommt auch Fahrt auf, und es dürfte mehr passieren. Ich versuche im Moment alle 2-3 Tage ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, je nach dem wie viel ich auf der Arbeit zu tun habe. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn ihr das ein oder andere Review hinterlassen würdet und mir sagt wie ihr die Geschichte so findet. _[-hfm-]_

**Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts**

Es war das erste Mal, dass sich die neuen Hufflepuffs alleine durch das Große Schloss kämpfen mussten. Zwar hatte ihnen Alex und auch Tiffany gesagt worauf sie zu achten hatten, nicht in Trickstufen zu lassen, oder sich von falschen Türen an der Nase herumführen zu lassen, ebenso die Treppen im Auge zu halten, die gerne mal ihre Richtung wechselten, aber dennoch war ihr Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer viel beschwerlicher als sie gedacht hatten.

Auch die Portraits waren keine wirklich große Hilfe, zum einen wechselten sie gerne einmal die Plätze, zum anderen gaben manche auch gerne falsche Antworten, wenn man sie etwas fragte.

Sie hatten gerade die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreicht, als einige Schüler, die am Ende der Schlangen standen laut aufschrien. Yaris wirbelte herum und konnte einen kleinen Mann bösen dunklen Augen sehen. Yaris war sich sicher, dass er ein Geist sein musste, auch wenn er nicht, wie der Fette Mönch oder der Geist mit der Halskrause silbrig glänzten sondern viel farbenfroher war. Er hatte sich unsichtbar an die Gruppe herangeschlichen und ihnen kalte Luft in die Ohren gepustet. Doch bevor noch etwas passieren konnte, trat ein winzig aussehender Professor aus der Tür. Er hatte einen purpurfarbenen Umhang an und lächelte freundlich. Als er Peeves, den Poltergeist sah, wusste er gleich warum einige Schüler so geschrien hatten. Er drehte sich zu der Gruppe um und sagte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Das ist Peeves der Poltergeist. Er hat nichts als Unfug im Kopf, am Besten ist es, wenn ihr euch von ihm verhaltet, wenn ihr euch nicht seinem Schabernack aussetzen wollt. Doch nun wollen wir ihm eine Lektion erteilen!" Mit diesen Worten nahm der Professor seinen Zauberstab, wedelte in der Luft und murmelte einige unverständliche Wort. Kaum hatte er geendet, stand ein sehr starker Luftstrom, der Peeves davon blies. Die Schüler waren gegeistert von dieser Vorstellung. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die Ravenclaws eingetroffen und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Klassenzimmer.

Yaris suchte sich zusammen mit Justin und Hannah einen Tisch im vorderen Drittel des Klassenzimmers und packten ihre Bücher aus und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Professor Flitwick. Dieser stand mit einem breiten Lächeln auf einem Stuhl und einem Stapel mehrere Bücher, damit er überhaupt über seinen Schreitisch schauen konnte.

Nachdem alle Schüler ihre Plätze gefunden hatten ihre Bücher ausgepackt hatten, räusperte sich Professor Flitwick einige Male und sagte dann mit seiner hohen Piepstimmte: „Herzlich Willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde Unterricht in Hogwarts. Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich eine Liste mit Namen verlesen um sicher zu gehen, dass alle da sind." Es dauerte nicht lange und Professor Flitwick hatte die Namen zu seiner Zufriedenheit vorgelesen und konnte mit dem Unterricht begingen.

„Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich von euch wissen, wer von euch denn schon einen Zauber beherrscht. Nur keine falsche Scheu", fügte er hinzu, als er merkte, dass einige Schüler den Kopf gesenkt hatten, „wir alle haben doch schon mal heimlich gezaubert." Nach dieser Aufmunterung hoben einige Schüler die Hand. In Hufflepuff, so erkannte Yaris, waren es meist die Schüler, die Eltern hatten, die ebenfalls Hexen oder Zauberer waren. In Ravenclaw hatte so gut wie jeder schon einmal Zauber ausprobiert. Alles in allem hatten sich etwa die Hälfte der Schüler schon einmal selbst im Zaubern probiert.

Der Professor lächelte glücklich. „Nun sehr schön. Aber damit niemand einen Nachteil hat, werden wir ganz einfach beginnen. Die Schüler, die denken, dass sie schon alles Wissen können ihren Klassenkameraden helfen, oder weghören." Er schaute in die Runde, doch es sah nicht so aus, als wollte auch nur einer der Anwesenden etwas verpassen. Professor Flitwick nickte und fuhr fort. „Gut, heute wollen wir mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber beginnen. Schlag dazu bitte Seite 7 in euren Büchern auf. Außerdem seht ihr, dass auf jedem Platz eine Feder liegt, doch dazu komme ich später." Nachdem der Professor verstummt waren, hörte man eifriges Blättern. Yaris las die Überschrift, der Seite, die er aufgeschlagen hatte: Wingardium Leviosa. Nachdem die Schüler von ihren Büchern wieder aussahen, hatte der kleine Professor einen Zauberstab in der einen und die Feder in der anderen Hand.

„Der Zauber den ich euch heute beibringen möchte ist der Wingardium Leviosa. Es ist ein einfacher Schwebezauber. Und nun sprechen wir den Zauber erst einmal gemeinsam. Ohne Zauberstäbe bitte!", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er sah, dass einige Schüler nach ihren Stäben griffen. „Also auf!" „ WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" klang es durch die Klasse. „Sehr schön, sehr schön", stellte Professor Flitwick fest. „Doch allein diese Worte reichen nicht, um einen Gegenstand schweben zu lassen, ihr müsst auch die Bewegung richtig machen. Es ist ein Wuschen und Wedeln." Er lies die Feder fallen und rief „Wingardium Leviosa", dabei wuschte und wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab, und die Feder begann langsam zu schweben.

Yaris war begeistert, das wollte er sofort auch probieren.

„Nun ihr", ermutige der Professor seine Schützlinge. Ein allgemeines Wuschen und Wedeln und viele Wingardium Leviosas gingen durch die Reihen.

Als die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde läutete hatte Yaris es zwar geschafft, dass seine Feder sich vom Tisch bewegte, aber ein sanftes gleichmäßiges Schweben wie es zuvor bei Professor Flitwick gewesen war hatte er nicht erreicht, seine Feder machte vielmehr Sprünge und zitterte. Als Hausaufgaben bekamen sie auf den Zauber weiter zu üben und einen Aufsatz über eine halbe Rolle Pergament, wie der Zauber funktionierte.

Yaris packte seine Sachen ein, und verlies mit den anderen Hufflepuffs das Klassenzimmer.

Der Rest vom Tages war nicht mehr ganz so angenehm, wie die Zauberkunststunde. Professor Snape war sehr gemein zu den Schülern gewesen und hatte ihnen Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgehalst. Allerdings war das für Professor Snape, wie ihm die älteren Mitschüler berichteten ganz normal.

Als Yaris am Abend mit seinen neuen Freunden am Tisch in der Großen Halle saß kamen Alex und Tiffany zu ihnen. „Nach dem Abendessen wollen wir euch gerne die Bibliothek zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr sie bald brauchen könnte.", sagte Alex und Tiffany fügte hinzu: „Wie ich höre hatte ihr heute schon Zaubertränke, für Snapes Hausaufgaben muss man fast immer in die Bücherei gehen, oder einen älteren Mitschüler fragen."

Yaris, Justin und die anderen Erstklässler nickten. Sie beendeten schweigend ihr Mahl und gingen dann mit den Vertrauensschülern in die Bibliothek.

Yaris staunte nicht schlecht, als er die hohen Bücherregale mit den schier endlosen Büchern sah. Er war früher oft in der Bücherei gewesen, allerdings hatte er noch nie zuvor so viele Bücher an einem Fleck gesehen. Er freute sich, denn er möchte Bücher. Er mochte den Geruch, und die Atmosphäre. Er wollte gerade in Gedanken an seine Bücher zu Hause, seine Eltern versinken, und ein Anflug von Heimweh keimte in ihm auf, als Tiffany zu sprechen begann: „Das ist die Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Wenn ihr ein Buch sucht, dann findet ihr es mit Sicherheit hier. Madame Pince ist die Bibliothekarin, wenn ihr eine Frage zu einen Buch habt, oder eines ausleihen wollt wendet euch an sie. Ach und noch etwas. Sie ist äußerst streng, also behandelt die Bücher gut!"

Die neuen Hufflepuffs nickten und schauten sich langsam in der Bücherei um. Yaris bemerkte, dass sich vor allem ältere Schüler in der Bibliothek aufhielten. Die meisten waren zudem Ravenclaws wie Yaris rasch feststellte, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich wunderte, denn er wusste, dass es für einen Ravenclaw nichts Besseres gab als zu lernen und Wissen anzureichern.

Als Yaris schon durch einige Regalreihen gewandert war, sah er auch eine Erstklässlerin aus Gryffindor. Sie hatte buschige braune Haare und berührte mit ihrer Nase fast die Seiten des dicken Buches, welches sie gerade las. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, ihm fiel auf, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern, in der Bibliothek ganz alleine saß. Er ging weiter, als er um eine Ecke ging stieß er fast mit einem Mädchen zusammen. Er murmelte eine rasche Entschuldigung, und sah sie an. Er schaute in ihre hübschen grünblauen Augen und stellte fest, dass sie noch sehr jung war. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, dass sie nicht dabei war, er ausgewählt wurde, also schloss er musste es eine Zweitklässlerin sein, auch wenn sie noch sehr jung aussah. Als er sie genauer betrachtete, viel ihm auf, dass sie eine Slytherin war. Er erinnerte sich an Alex Warnung, man solle sich vor den Slytherins in acht nehmen, vor allem, wenn man aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und merkte, dann, wie das Mädchen in unsicher, wenn nicht sogar schüchtern ansah.

„Hallo", sagte das Mädchen nach ein paar stillen Augenblicken. Ihre Stimme war freundlich und hatte ein leichtes Zittern und passte gar nicht zu den sonst so hochnäsigen Slytherins. „ich heiße Sarina." Yaris wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Einerseits hatte er die Warnung Alex im Kopf man solle sich lieber vor den Slyterins in acht neben, auf der anderen Seite schien ihm dieses Mädchen sehr höflich zu sein. Er entschloss sich auf die guten Manieren zu vertrauen, die ihm seine Eltern beigebracht hatten und sagte: „Hallo ich bin Yaris." Er versuchte ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelungen war. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin neu und Hogwarts und du?" Das Mädchen, Sarina, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, lächelte auch schwach. „Ich bin schon seid letzen Jahr hier, aber fremd fühle ich mich noch immer." Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, hörte Yaris Justin und Peter rufen. Nachdem er dem Mädchen unsicher zum Abschied gewunken hatte, rannte er zu seinen Freunden zurück, nicht ohne sich einen tadelnden Blick von Madame Pince einzufangen.


End file.
